Light of Darkness
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: The white moon and the dark moon have always been at war. But when King Sagi's sons' Mamoru and Seiya were sent to kill Serenity...Not only is there now a war between the kingdoms but also the two princes...
1. The Beginning

            Hi people!!! Don't you all just love my fics? Of course you do!!! Hehe. Well let's begin shall we…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

………………………………………………………………….

            It is now the silver millennium. The moon kingdom prospers by the hand of Queen Serenity. But as there is light in the world there is also darkness. Ruler of the dark moon kingdom was King Sagi. The two rulers were always at war until one day……………….

Moon Kingdom

            Queen Serenity sat on her thorn. Her long white hair was tied in the traditional odango's and was crusading by her side. Her light blue eyes showed so much wisdom and love. "Serenity!!" She called. Soon little footsteps could be heard running to the thorn room. And in came the little princess. Her golden blonde hair was tied in the odango's and her blue eyes showed such playfulness and innocence. "What is it mom!" She said as she jumped onto her mothers lap. "How did you do on your lessons today?" The Queen asked. "Fine mother" Usagi answered. "Well do you want to tell me what you did today?" The Queen asked. Usagi put her small fingers up to her lips and thought about it for a minute. "We learned a lot of things!!" She answered happily. Queen Serenity just smiled and gave her daughter a hug. 

Dark Moon

            King Sagi walked quietly threw the chambers. His red hair swaying behind him, he had dark blue eyes that were so cold and power hungry. "Were are those kids!" He asked himself angrily. Finally he found who he was looking for. There in front of the fireplace sat three children. The first child Beryl was a girl she had long dark red hair and blood shot red eyes. There was a young boy next to her Mamoru; he had short dark black hair and dark blue eyes. They showed so much anger when you look at them. And then the youngest of the three was Seiya…he had long dark black hair that was tied in a low pony-tail, his eyes were a dark blue like his brother but there was something different about them…his eyes did show the coldness and anger but they were also playful in a way. 

            The three stood up and bowed in front of their father. "What is it that you want father?" Beryl asked. "I want you kids to know that you will start your training tomorrow!" The king said calmly. "What training father?" asked Seiya. "The training that will get you ready to get rid of the pesky white moon!" He said but his voice was getting more anger. "Yes father." The three answered. 

            All the children grew to become handsome young men's and beautiful young women's. None of them what so ever knew about each other. Beryl was going to take the thorn when her father dies and Serenity was going to take the thorn when her mother dies. But none of them knew what was going to come………..

White Moon

            Serenity sat on her bed and lay down gently. Her blonde hair was still that golden color and it went all the way down to her ankles. Her eyes were still the same never to change. "Serenity!!" Someone called. "Come in" Serenity answered. "Usagi!!!" Serenity knew exactly who that was. "MINA!!!" She yelled as she jumped of her bed and gave her friend a hug. "Gosh Usagi not to hard now." Mina said. Usagi just laughed. She took the time to look her over her light blonde hair went down to her waist and her blue eyes were just like hers. "Just like remember you…" Usagi whispered. "Huh" Mina said. "O never mind!" Usagi answered. "Why are you back?" Usagi asked. "Your birthday of course!!" Mina yelled. "O!! hehe…" Usagi said. "Are the other girls going to be here soon?" Usagi asked. "Yeah…" Mina answered. "Hey any cute guys around!?!?!?!?!?" Mina yelled. "MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dark Moon

            You could here the echo of two swords clashing against each other. The sharp sounds or agony and pain…In the middle of the bloody land stood two brothers standing. The first one was strongly built and had short black hair, which was now clinging to his forehead. His dark blue eyes was staring darkly at his companion. The second person was also strongly built. He had long dark black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. His eyes were a dark blue and they had this glint. On his face was a smirk as he stared at his brother. "These guys are too easy Mamoru." He said calmly. "Everyone is easy Seiya." Mamoru answered. Suddenly a young lady walked by with a sword in her hand. Her dark red hair was swaying behind her. And her red eyes showed so much anger when she looked at her two brothers. "What you two didn't save any of them for me?" She asked darkly. "First come. First serve my dear sister" Seiya answered. 

            Unknown to the three the king stood watching there every move. "I believe they are ready." He said as he walked slowly outside. "I could always finish you two off. But dear father wouldn't like that now. Would he?" Beryl said calmly. "O dear sister you are so naïve." Mamoru said and for the first time a smile well at least a smirk came on his face. Beryl stared darkly at her brother. She looked like she was ready to kill! "O you'll wish you'd never said that!" Beryl yelled. "I think that your mistaken Beryl" Mamoru answered calmly. "You shouldn't be fighting amongst yourself!" Came the voice of the king. "Yes father." Beryl said bitterly. "What is it father?" Seiya asked. "What do you mean Seiya?" Sagi asked. "I know that you came here to ask us something father." Seiya said calmly. "You know me too well then" The king said.

"I want you Seiya to kill the moon princess." The king said calmly. "I will do it father. Seiya is much too young" Mamoru said. "No Mamoru I want Seiya to do this task for me." The king answered. "It will be my pleasure" Seiya said. "Good. Do not fail me." The king said as he walked away. "I'm going to have fun tonight".

…………………………………………………………………

Well I hope that you liked it!! PLZ review and tell me if it's good? Bad?

PLZ review!

Preview

The Task

Seiya's POV

This is going to be the chance to prove to father that I am better then Beryl. Serenity have fun in your last hours…………

She was sleeping quietly. Her chest was moving in rhythm with her every breath. "What's Wrong with me!!"

Mamoru POV

Seiya can't finish this job! But I can……………………..

……………………………………………………………………………..

Well Remember to review!! 

The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!! ^_~  
Ja Ne!!


	2. The Task

            Hi!!!! Um well I hope you like what you read! And PLZ review!! I love reading them!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOOM!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

……………………………………………………

              Seiya's POV

This is going to be the chance to prove to father that I am better then Beryl. Serenity have fun in your last hours… But even if I do complete this task for him I still have to surpass Mamoru. This will be all too easy. I better go get ready…

End of POV

Unknown to Seiya there was someone in the shadows watching him. A pair of dark midnight blue eyes were staring directly at him. "Seiya…my dear little brother you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Mamoru whispered to himself. Mamoru suddenly felt a pair of cold hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to plan something against him my dear brother?" Beryl asked. Mamoru turned around and was face to face with Beryl. Her stared at her with discus, but a smirk soon replaced it. "Of course not sister…I'm planning something against _you_." He answered. Beryl looked a little angry at first but then a smile appeared on her lips. She slowly reach up and gently grabbed his chin and said "Too bad your going to die first." 

"Are you two going all lovey dovey on me all of a sudden?" Seiya said mockingly. The two siblings looked at him with hatred in their eyes…Seiya just smiled and walked closer to the two. "Don't worry, you two won't even have a chance against me," he said as he walked off. Mamoru just chuckled. "You wish…"

White Moon

"Serenity!" yelled a servant as she was running threw the palace searching for her. "Usagi I think someone is calling you!" Mina said as she pushed her off the bed. "Is this any why to treat your princess!!" Usagi huffed out. "Of course not your majesty. It's a way people treat you" Mina answered. They both let out a giggle as Usagi ran out into the hall. "I'm right here!" she yelled out. "Princess I've been looking all over for you!" the maid said. "Well what is it that you wished to see me for?" Usagi asked gentle. The maid smiled at her and said, "Well there are some princess's that are looking for you right this minute." At that moment Usagi ran right past her and out into the throne room. "Hey Usagi!!! Wait for me!!!" Yelled Mina as she went running behind her. 

Usagi's POV

I can't believe it!!! It's been so long since the girls and I were together! This is going to be so much fun! And my birthday is coming up soon…a day closer for me…a century closer for others. You see I am to take the thorn on my 18th birthday…I know that right now I'm only 16. But soon I'll be 17 and then 18. My mother said that I soon have to find the rightful person to be at my side forever…and ever. A husband…a lover…a king…a friend…a companion. But…it's not as easy as it sounds! I don't want to marry someone for their money or kingdom! I want someone that I can truly love…

End of POV

"Usagi…Usagi are you feeling ok"? Mina asked getting a bit worried. Usagi shook her head a bit. "Yeah I'm fine," she answered. "You sure?" Mina asked. "Yeah" she answered back. "Let's get to the girls!!!" Mina yelled. "Yea!! I'll race ya…"

Dark Moon

"Seiya this is the night…" Mamoru whispered. "I know…I know…" Seiya said back. Unknown to the two the king was watching them. "Do not fail me Seiya…Complete this task and great things will await you. But if you shall fail the world as you know it will come crumbling down…"

White Moon (and it's in Seiya's POV)

This is the night. Serenity I hope you had fun today… The security at this place stinks. Well this will be all the easier for me. Now which one is her room…this one. As I stepped into the pitch black room there was a soft groan. The moon was rising and light began to fill the room… I could see her long golden blonde hair surrounding her body. Her chest moving in rhythm with her every breath. She was wearing a thin white silky fabric that I could see every curve on her body. 

All I could say…all I could think! Was "she's beautiful"… I placed the dagger by her throat but something inside me…made me stop! I felt like I was the most luckiest man on this planet! This can't be happening! I have to kill her! Once again I place the dagger by her throat and once again I couldn't do it! What's wrong with me!?!?! 

End of POV

Unknown to Seiya…Someone was watching him. His piercing blue eyes were glaring at Seiya. "Seiya can't finish this job! But I can……………………." Whispered Mamoru.

……………………………………………………………..

Well that's it!!! PLZ review!!  
          Preview

King Sagi was very displeased with Seiya accuse….

"Mamoru I'm giving you a chance now. Do NOT fail me…"

…………………………………………………………..

Well that's all people! 

The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!! ^_^

O and start to vote if you like!! Between Seiya and Mamoru! But don't think that this story is close to endin'…cause it's not! PLZ review!

Ja Ne


	3. Task II

            Hey there!!! Well thank you all who reviewed!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! And remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!!! (Moon not Moom! Lol)

………………………………………………….

Mamoru's POV (O and we are on the White Moon)

            I knew that Seiya wasn't ready. This will certainly teach father to listen to me when I say something. He still isn't moving… What is wrong with that boy! All that training is going to a waste. And what does he risk everything on? A Lunarian! "Brother you will have a lot of explaining to do when you get home…"

Seiya's POV

            What was that? I looked around but all I could see were the princess's things… She really is beautiful… No I can't keep thinking like this! Come on Seiya…you can do this. "You can do this," I said to myself. As I lowered the knife down for the third time I heard her let out a soft moan. I can't do this… "I can't do this..." 

End of POV

            "Whose there?" Serenity said softly as she hugged tightly onto her blanket. But all she heard was silence…the soft breeze of the wind fluttered the curtains open. Letting in the soft glow of the moonlight… As the moon lit up her room she could see a faint shadow in the corner. "Who are you?" She asked softly as she got out of bed and walked his way. He stepped out into the light. "Hello Princess" He said as he took a bow. "What are you doing in my chambers? Do you know that you will be punished." Serenity told him sternly. 

            He looked up…his midnight blue orbs stared strait into her… 

"Tell me your name." She said in a light tone. 

"Seiya" he answered.

"Seiya. That's a beautiful name…"

"Thank you, as your name truly describes you Serenity"

"Thank you"

"Would you like to know why I'm here?"

"Yes"

"I came to steal your heart away…"

            That's the last thing she heard from him… A smile was plastered on her lips as she held a single red rose in her hand. As she closed her eyes she could see him… His long dark black hair that seemed to have a blue aura as the light touched it gently. His orbs of midnight blue… His strong yet gentle voice… And last but not least his nicely built body… "Seiya will I ever see you again?"

Dark Moon

            As Seiya came home in silence the blade still clutched in his hand…in his eyes were sorrow and worry as he rushed to the throne room. But before he entered the oak doors a cold hand stopped him. "You failed Seiya…I wouldn't go in if I were you." Beryl said mockingly. "This is none of your concern Beryl. I will do as I wish" Seiya answered as he pushed her out of his way. 

            His father sat their… arms crossed and an angry look on his face. "Father" Seiya said as he bowed down. 

"Seiya…" Sagi said gently as he took a sip of his wine.

 "I have failed father…" said Seiya calmly. 

"I know. And what do you have to say for yourself" 

"I got distracted."

"DISTRACTED!!! Seiya I have taught everything that I know! And this one task should have been as easy as killing your enemy. And you say you got distracted!!!"

"Yes, I can try and finish the job tonight if you like father."

"Huh, leave now and I will think of your punishment later. As for your task…your brother will finish the job for you"

            Seiya looked up at his father. "Mamoru?" he said his eyes full of fiery. "Yes…Now be gone with you!" Sagi shouted out. "I can't believe him! That backstabber! Mamoru…you'll be sorry." Seiya whispered to himself. "As the game is Seiya all is fair in love and war. Do not mix business with pleasure my dear brother. As you can see it can never end well." Mamoru said confidently with a grin across his lips. 

"What ever you say dear brother, but I guess you can say that first hand…" Seiya said with a dark glint in his eyes.

"How dare you!" Mamoru shouted seething with absolute angry.

"Now, now we shouldn't get angry with such a innocent remark…right brother"

"Certainly."

"I wish you luck."

"I won't need it."

"Trust me you'll fail…"

            Those were the last words that Mamoru heard from his younger brother before he took departure. The vast land of the white moon was as beautiful as always…so different from his homeland. The trees…the flowers…as well as the people, were all parts that made the white moon a rich place to be. You could find happiness, kindness, love…and a newfound hope. But true to his destined nature he saw no such thing. Just hatred that he grew up to know quite well… 

            The palace was filled with people. Princesses', Princes', Kings and Queens were all here to celebrate Princess Serenity's 17th birthday just one year away until she takes the rightful place on the throne. "To bad it's your death day…" Mamoru whispered as he entered the party. The ball music suddenly stopped as everyone's eyes' turned to the stairway. Down she came…her hair in the original style…two odangos' stood on top of her head as the rest flowed gently to the ground, the light catching glimpse of her blonde hair making it seem as if it were gold. Her crystal blue orbs stared lovingly down at the people before her. Her white gown flowed gently around her but still hung onto her ever-womanly curve. "She's…she's beautiful…"

………………………………………………….

Well that's all everyone. I hope it wasn't too short… Well I hope you enjoyed it so PLZ review!!!!  
Preview

Capture

"Mother!!!" Serenity screamed as the darkness engulfed her.

"You boys have both failed me! I will have to take this into my own hands…"

"The princess…has been captured my queen."

……………………………………………………..

PLZ review!!! The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out! ^_~  
Ja Ne!!!

  
  



End file.
